No Way Out
by rageandlove8912
Summary: Billy had it all planned out, the perfect crime. He thought he buried his feelings for Sidney, but what happens when they resurface? Takes place in Scream right when you find out the killers are Billy and Stu. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scream or the characters. This is my first Scream fanfiction so please read and review. Also, the first half follows the movie, but I changed some lines and cut others out. **

* * *

"We all go a little mad sometimes. Anthony Perkins, Psycho." My boyfriend, well now former boyfriend, Billy said moving the gun around in his hands. When he raised the gun I was almost sure he was going to shot me and I braced my self for the end. The sound of the firing gun rang through the air, but I didn't feel anything. I looked to see Randy on the ground with a shot right through his shoulder.

"Randy!" I shouted trying to run towards him, but Billy held and iron tight grip on my arm.

"Corn syrup," he said licking the fake blood off of his fingers, "same thing they used for pigs blood in Carrie."

"No!" I mumbled running away from him only to knock right into Stu. I look up at him hoping to find help, but his eyes were stone cold like Billy's.

"Surprise Sidney." He said in the same raspy voice that had been terrorizing me and killing my friends.

I pushed Stu out of the way and ran into the kitchen, but Billy cut me off. I looked the other way to see Stu walking towards us holding a knife. Great, two psychos cornering me with two fatal weapons.

"What's the matter Sidney you look life you've seen a ghost." Billy said using the voice changer.

"Why are you doing this?" I whimpered.

"It's all part of the game Sidney." Stu said.

"It's called guess how I'm gonna die!" Billy added.

"Screw you." I shouted.

"Oh no, no, no. We already played that game, remember? You lost." Stu handed Billy the knife and he slowly walked over towards me.

"It's a fun game Sidney. See we ask you a question and if you get it wrong," Stu made a noise and swung the gun, "you die."

"And if you get it right, you die." Billy shrugged his shoulders bringing the knife close to me neck.

"Your crazy, both of you." I said.

"Actually we prefer the term psychotic." Stu came over at brought his head above Billy's shoulder.

"You'll never get away with it." I told him as he brought the knife dangerously close to me face.

"Oh no? Tell that to Cotton Weary. You wouldn't believe how easy he was to frame."

"Watch a few movies, take a few notes. It was fun." Stu laughed acting like the true idiot he really was.

A little moan escaped from my lips as I tried to shrink away from them, but they grabbed me and pulled me back up.

"Where are you going?" Stu asked.

"Why? Why did you kill me mother?"

"Why? Why? You hear that Stu I think she wants a motive. Well I don't really believe in motive Sid. Did Norman Bates have a motive?"

"No." Stu chimed in.

"Did they ever really figure out why Hannibal Ector liked to eat people? Don't think so. See it's a lot scarier when there's no motive Sid."

Stu left the room for a couple of minutes leaving Billy and me alone. His usually perfect hair was now messy. His eyes once filled with happiness and kindness were now filled with anger and unstableness. The lips I had kissed countless times were formed into a little smirk as he watched my fear.

"What do we have behind door number three?" Stu asked coming into the room dragging someone who's legs and arms were tied and had tape over his mouth.

"Dad!" I screamed running towards him, but Billy pulled me back and held me with a knife against my throat.

"What if your father snapped? Your mother's anniversary set him off and he went on a murder spree killing everyone." Billy said.

"Except Billy and me we were left for dead."

"Then he kills you," Billy pretended to stab me with the knife, " and shoots himself in the head. Perfect ending."

"You see Sid, everyone dies but us. Everybody dies, but us. We get to carry on and plan the sequel cause these days you gotta have a sequel."

"Actually Stu," Billy said walking over to him and taking the gun, "change in plans." He raised the gun and shot Stu right in the side of the head. I screamed and covered my mouth as Stu's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I yelled mostly out of shock that Billy actually killed Stu.

"Killing him what does it look like?"

"B-but he was your best friend and partner."

"I'm doing this so that we can be together."

"Wh-what?"

"Did you really think I would ever let anything happen to you?"

"You just tried to kill me."

"That was an act Sid."

"Well just what do you plan to do with Stu now."

"This." He pulled out a lighter and went into the closet to find some gasoline. He poured it all over the kitchen and Stu. He pulled me out of the house then he set it on fire. The house instantly went up in flames.

"Dad!" I wailed.

"Shh, it's ok." He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Get off my you sick freak," I shouted pushing him off, "this is your fault."

"Let's go." He said pulling me away from the burning house. He led me down the road to where a car was parked.

"Get in." He ordered.

"You're crazier than I thought you were if you really think I'm going anywhere with you."

"You don't have much of a choice." I felt a gun press into my back and I immediately got inside the car.

"Why are you doing this?" I wept.

"Because I love you Sidney."

* * *

**What did you think? Please tell me if I should continue. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2. During the dream sequence, half of it follows the scene with Billy in Sidney's room at the beginning of the movie. Also, thank you to theanonymouswriter, steph2009, Zimi, Hurricane-heart, and darksoul123 for your reviews. **

* * *

I sat in the moving car looking out the window. I watched as each tree disappeared from my view. We weren't even driving for two hours and I already missed my friends back home, even though most of them were dead. After Billy proclaimed his love for me, I went silent, not saying a single word, just going along with everything. Billy had tried to talk to me a couple times, but I just ignored him. I couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. Before this happened, he was all I wanted to see. During the trial, he was my rock keeping me from going over the edge, but now he was the person pushing me off.

"Come on Sid you can't stay mad at me forever." Billy broke the silence. I shot him a quick glare before returning to looking out the window.

"Everything I did, all the bad things were for you. I did this all so that we could be together," he paused to see if I would say anything, but I didn't, "I'm still the guy you fell in love with."

"How can you say that?" I finally said, "How can you sit there and preach to me about love? You don't know what love is. It's not killing your girlfriend's friends and family then kidnapping her so you can be together."

"They had to die Sidney, they would try to break us apart."

"No, you're doing that just find on your own."

"Don't do that Sid!" his voice became angry, "don't make me the bad guy! I'm not the bad one here. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm doing this all for you?"

"Say it as much as you want, I'll never believe you. And when the police finally come rescue me, I'll tell them everything and make sure you're locked up for life."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. No one's looking for you." He said sinisterly.

"Excuse me?"

"They all think Stu killed us in the fire."

"The one that you lit."

"No the one that Stu lit. After all he was the psycho killer and we were just the innocent victims." He mocked. "No one will know what really happened."

"The truth always has a way of getting out."

I turned away from him and continued to look out the window. After I few minutes, I fell into a deep sleep.

_The flashing arrow on my computer reminded me that I still had a lot to write on my essay. I started at the computer screen until I heard a noise outside. I peaked out the window to see what it was when someone came from behind me._

_ I screamed and turned around only to find that it was my boyfriend Billy._

_"Hey it's just me." He said._

_ "Billy what the…." I began to ask but he cut me off._

_ "I'm sorry. Don't hate me."_

_ "What are you doing here?"_

_ "You sleep in that?" he made a face at my nightgown as he climbs through the window._

_ "My dad's in the other room." I whispered. _

_ "I'll only stay a sec." _

_ As if on cue, my dad tried to open the door, but the closet door jammed it. _

_ "What's going on in there?" my dad asked from outside the door. "Are you ok?"_

_ "Can you knock?" _

_ "I heard screaming."_

_ "No you didn't." I protested._

_ "No? Oh well, I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning. Now my expo runs all weekend so I won't be back till Sunday. There's cash on the table and I'll be staying at the Raleigh Hilton…"_

_ "Out at the airport…"_

_ "So call me if you need me." He paused looking around the bedroom, " I coulda swore I heard something."_

_ "Have a good trip." I distracted him._

_ "Good night sweetie."_

_ After he left Billy came up from behind the bed. "Close call." He said._

_ "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I've come to kill you." His usual expression morphed into one of a crazy person._

_ "Billy, you're scaring me."_

_ "Good." He said pulling a knife out of his pocket._

_ "Help!" I screamed running out of the room and straight into my dad's room._

_ "Oh Sidney." He said._

_ "Dad help me," I said in between breaths, "Billy's trying to kill me."_

_ "Everyone dies around you Sidney. It needs to stop."_

_ "Wh-what? Dad, help me!" I panicked when I saw Billy coming into the room._

_ "He's right Sidney."_

_ "No!" I yelled trying to run away, but Billy caught me. _

_ "Not so fast Sid." He said raising the knife._

I woke in the car screaming and gasping for air.

"Shh, it's ok," Billy put one arm on my leg and I immediately pushed it off, "it was just a dream."

He brought his hand back up and focused on driving again.

"So what was your dream about?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"You…" I answered.

"I knew it." He cut me off.

"Killing me."

"I would never do that to you Sid."

"Really? Cause just a couple of hours ago you and Stu were going to gut me and blame it on my father."

"I told you already that was an act."

I turned again to look out the window to avoid his gaze. My eyes immediately darted towards the door. I could easily unlock it and jump out. It's quite possible that I might die, but who's to say I won't die here with Billy.

"We're almost here." Billy said cutting off my train of thought. "I know what you're thinking and it's not going to work."

"What?"

"You're trying to escape, but it's not going to work. In case you didn't notice, we're in the middle of nowhere. Absolutely no one within miles. If you run, you'll either die in the words or I'll find you."

I crossed my arms and slouched back pretending to be defeated. If Billy thought I was done trying to escape then he is sorely mistaken. I don't care if I die trying, I will try to leave.

"We're here." Billy announced. I look around, but all I saw was trees.

"Where are we?"

"A friend's house in the middle of the woods."

"Excuse me?" I really didn't want to be in the middle of the woods with a psycho.

"That's right, just you and me."

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scream or the characters. Sorry for the later update. I had to go to my brother's graduation, I had my own graduation and my sister's sweet 16. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter so excuse the lack of action.**

**Also thanks to KatnissBooePrescott180, Zimi, KristenStewartFan, anonymous, oruanhighluver7, Samtastic, and ScreamLurver for reviewing.**

I started at my new prison, a large log cabin surrounded by trees. Under different circumstances it may have looked beautiful, but right now I couldn't seem to find the beauty in it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Billy asked me.

"I guess if you're into the whole being held prisoner thing which I'm not."

"I was supposed to take you here when we were younger remember?"

"What happened to you Billy?"

"Excuse me?" he turned to look at me.

"You used to be such a sweet little kid. You picked me flowers once and brought them to me. What happened to that Billy? Where did the man I fell in love with go?"

"He's still here."

"No, you're not the same Billy. On the outside yes, but not on the inside. You've changed."

"No shit. If you want to blame anyone for my changes then blame your mother."

"My mother isn't responsible for your actions. You can't blame what you've done on anyone but yourself." I shouted at him.

"Sidney," he ran over to me gripping my shoulders and looking at me with his stone cold eyes, "what do I have to do to prove to you that I love you."

"Let me go," I wailed tears streaming down my face, "if you truly love me than you'll let me go."

"I can't." he pulled away and looked the other way, "people would try to separate us."

I watched as Billy brought a hand up to his face to wipe away a tear. For a moment I felt sorry for him, but the feeling instantly disappeared when he turned around and ordered me inside the house. He forced me in front of him and made sure to make the gun in his pocket visible.

He led me inside the house and straight to a room with a queen sized bed. I assumed this would be my room.

"Welcome to our new room." He announced.

"Our room?" I stammered.

"There's only one bedroom so we'll have to share a room." He said gleefully. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'll go make you some food."

I sat on the bed looking around. My stomach was filled with uneasiness and my body began shaking. I couldn't control it. The tears sped down my face and I could taste the salty water enter my mouth. I collapsed onto the bed gripping the sheets for comfort my hands still covered in blood. I laid there on the bed silently crying because if Billy heard me he would come right in and try to comfort me. I couldn't look him in the eyes and face the vacancy where his soul once resided. However within a couple of minutes he returned to my cell with a plate full of food. He immediately saw the tears and ran over to me.

"Sid what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you fucking serious?"

His eyes darted to the other side of the room. When he finally looked back towards me his eyes actually contained some sadness, but it disappeared quickly. "I brought you some food." He said giving me the plate of food.

I looked down at the plate of sandwiches and my stomach forced me to eat it. Billy watched as I voraciously consumed the food.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up? There's a shower right through those doors." Billy suggested.

I walked towards it without saying a word to Billy. Despite the fact that I was desperate for an excuse to leave him, I also really needed a shower. I turned the water on and as the hot water hit my skin I instantly became a little less tense. The water ran down my body and soaked my hair. I watched as the blood washed off of my body and into the drain.

After what felt like hours, I finally left the safe shower, put my clothes on and ventured into the dangerous house.

"How was the shower?" Billy asked me upon entering the kitchen.

"Fine." I answered.

"Don't treat me like I'm the one who ruined our relationship." He said breaking the awkward silence.

"But you did, the second you decided to start killing people."

"How many times do I have to tell you I did this for you!" he shouted.

"Please just let me go. You've already taken everything from me, please just let me live my life."

"You know I can't do that."

"Billy, I know the man I fell in love with is in there somewhere. You just have to let him come to the surface."

"Exactly what are you trying to do here? Do you want me to sit down and confess all of my issues to you."

"I just want the real Billy Loomis back. Not the murderer or the kidnapper."

"Well that's who you're stuck with. The old Billy's gone and he's never coming back. The sooner you realized that the better."

"I don't believe that."

He looked at me for a minute and then started to walk towards me. I braced my self for an attack but instead he grabbed me arm and pulled me closer to him to the point where I faces were almost touching. Then he leaned in and brought his lips to mine.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I dont' own scream or the characters. Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Enjoy!**

* * *

I dodged trees and plants as I ran through the vast woods. Every time I though I was almost near civilization, I just saw more trees. Billy said we were far from civilization, but I never anticipated that I would have to run so much. My legs wanted to give up, but my mind kept them going. I came so far, and I can't go back. I won't go back to that house staring at the man I used to love.

"Sidney, come out come out wherever you are," Billy's voice rang through the trees, "you can't escape from me."

_TWO HOURS EARILIER:_

Billy's lips pressed harder against mine as I tried to get away. I tried everything, pushing kicking, and even scratching, but Billy wasn't budging. Finally, I stomped on his foot as hard as I could and jammed my knee into his stomach. As he yelled out in pain I ran towards the door. Just as I flung it open, Billy grabbed my waist from behind. He began to pull me back in the house and frantically scanned the room for something to defend myself with. My eyes settled on a glass flower vase. I grabbed it with my hand and smashed it on his head. His body fell to the floor in a daze. My legs carried me out of the door and I ran into the woods.

_PRESNT:_

Billy's voice forced me to run faster. He wasn't going to catch me this time. I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't enough. My feet stumbled on a tree root that I didn't see and it sent me flying towards the ground. I scrambled to get to my feet, but I badly cut my leg. I tried to run, but I couldn't. Instead, I limped past the trees carefully watching the ground. I could hear Billy getting closer, but I didn't stop. I won't go down without a fight.

I had been running for hours when I finally saw a light in the darkness of the woods. I ran towards the house and banged on the door.

"Hello?" a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Please help me." I struggled to say.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked stepping out of the house.

"My boyfriend, he, he killed my family and kidnapped me. Please help me."

"Are you hurt?" she asked remaining calm.

"No, but…" my words were cut off with the sound of a gun firing through the air. I turned to see the woman's lifeless corpse fall to the ground. I let out a loud scream and bent down to her body. The bullet went right through her heart. Even though it was pretty clear she was dead, I still checked her pulse, nothing.

"I told you, you can't escape from me." A voice said and I turned to see Billy holding the gun that killed my last hope.

I didn't say anything, but stared at him until he came over and grabbed my arm. "Get off of me!" I shouted trying to break free.

"You need to be taught that you can't do whatever you want," he said dragging me towards the house.

"Let go of me." I shouted again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you struggling," he said pulling out a white cloth. I quickly realized what he was about to do and I tried to get away. He put the cloth over my face and I quickly passed out.

_ "Sidney?" I heard a voice call. I opened my eyes to see a brown haired woman standing over me._

_ "Mom?" I asked getting up._

_ "Yes sweetie it's me." She answered giving me a big hug._

_ "But you're dead."_

_ "Yes, I am."_

_ "Does that mean I'm dead? Is this heaven?"_

_ "No, you're not dead, but you're awfully close. You have to fight Billy."_

_ "But I can't , he's too strong." I cried. _

_ "You're stronger than him. You always have been. You're a fighter." She said._

_ "I love you mom."_

_ "I love you too." She whispered, "but you have to go back."_

_ "No, I can't"_

_ "Yes you can, you're stronger than he is, use that strength to defeat him. Good luck."_

I woke up on a bed in my prison. I tried to move my hands, but they were tied behind my back.

"You're finally up." Billy said from the corner.

"What's going on?"

"I'm teaching you a lesson. You can't escape from me." He threatened moving onto the bed. I tried to back up, but I hit my head into the bedpost.

"Untie my please," I begged.

"You're not going to move or I will kill you in the most creative way possible." He stroked my cheek. I wanted to slap it away, but I couldn't move.

He began placing kisses on my cheek. His hand rested on my leg and was slowly moving up. His body pressed down against mine as I tried to escape. His lips then began placing light kissed down my neck and collarbone. Tears began to fall out of my eyes as he stopped the kissed.

"Don't cry honey," he said placing a kiss on my forehead. He then put his lips on mine and held it there for a long kiss. I didn't kiss him back, but he wouldn't move. His arm finally stopped moving up my leg and he broke the kiss.

"Just like old times," he said.

"We'll never have that again."

"Shh, don't make me gag you." He threatened, "from now on, you can't leave your room. I will bring you food each day.

"Please don't do this."

"You've given me no choice Sidney." He placed a light kiss on my forehead and got up from the bed.

He started to walk over to the door and then stopped and stared at me.

"I'm sorry Sidney, I love you." He said.

"It's too late to apologize." I responded. A look of pain crossed his face and I almost felt bad for him. He walked out of the room leaving me alone. After a while, I couldn't stop it. I crumbled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

**what did you think? Please leave a review and thank you to everyone that reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scream or the characters. Sorry for the long wait i was on vacation. Thanks to MunecaNevePrescott180, Samtastic, KristenStewartFan, Zimi, Monica, ShyLittleDevil, and Pikavader for commenting. And finally I have a chapter for you guys from Billy's point of view! Enjoy.**

* * *

Billy's POV:

I left Sidney alone and I could hear her crying from the hall. Why did I have to scare her so bad? I didn't mean to, it's just she needs to know she's not in control. If she wasn't scared of me before she definitely is now. This whole time I've tried to convince her that I don't want to harm her and I did just the opposite.

"Damn it!" I shouted kicking the nearest table. It hit the floor with a loud bang that probably scared Sidney even more if it was possible.

She's never going to love me again. I can't let her go though. I just can't loose Sidney. She was my rock when my mom left even though it was her mom's fault. How could she be related to that slut? Sidney is pure and full of light. She's never harmed a soul. I can't keep her here like this, but if I let her go, she's going to tell the cops everything and I'll loose her. I have to stop letting my temper get the best of me. I need to start fresh with Sidney.

I began to pick up the table and the smashed vase on the floor. I didn't want Sidney to come out here to the mess and have it scare her. Wait, she can't come out here I tied her up and locked her in her room. To say I screwed things up is an understatement. Sidney's never going to be able to look at me.

I quietly walked into her room to find her sleeping on the bed. She looked so peaceful just lying there. Her angelic presence distracted me from what I was going to do. I saw the tears on her checks and I mentally kicked myself again for losing control. I quickly untied the ropes from her hands and threw them aside. I began to lightly stroke Sidney's check with the back of my hand. She stirred in her sleep and I quickly left the room fearing I woke her up.

I walked into my room and began throwing things around in anger. I threw anything in sight. Eventually after my whole room was destroyed, I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to an extremely messy room and last night's event filled my head. How I lost my temper and me destroying my room flooded my thoughts. I walked outside of my room and went to check on Sidney.

When I got to her room I found her sitting on her bed examining her wrists. She moved her hand around it and stared at it with a confused expression.

"They're not going to disappear." I joked walking into the room.

He expression immediately changed to an angry one as she stared at me.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, I lost my temper." I said walking over to her.

She didn't say anything. All she did was stare at me as if I was going to burst into flames.

"I didn't mean to hurt…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Don't start with the I'm sorry and I love you speech you have prepared because you clearly aren't sorry."

"But I am Sidney." I said softly grabbing her hands, but she yanked them away.

"Don't touch me."

"I didn't mean to get angry, it's just I needed to show you that you weren't in control."

"So you were teaching me a lesson? Well that just makes everything ok again."

"I don't expect you to forgive me."

"I won't."

"But we're stuck here together so we might as well try to get along."

"I'm stuck here because you're a psycho and there's no way I'm getting along with a psycho."

"You did for two years." I stated.

"You weren't the same person."

"Wasn't I?"

"No, don't pretend that you were always like this."

"But it's true. It was always inside of me, it just never came out until my mom left me."

"You were a sweet boy and you were kind. You didn't kill people and kidnap your ex-girlfriend."

"Why can't we go back to that place?" I asked her.

"It won't ever be the same." She said looking away.

"But it can be. I want to start fresh."

"I will never love you again." Her words cut through me like a knife. I felt my heart breaking.

I left the room without saying a word. I ran out into the hall and was about to throw something when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Billy, what the hell is going on?" the man shouted from the other end.

"Roman, listen to me..." I started, but he cut me off.

"No you listen to me, did you kill Sidney or not? And where is Stu?"

"Sidney's with me and Stu is dead." I said.

"What do you mean Sidney's with you? Why didn't you kill her?" he yelled.

"Because I love her!" I shouted back.

"Aww, isn't that adorable, Billy has a crush." Roman mocked from the other end.

"Shut up, you don't know what real love is!"

"I know that she'll never love you once she know what you did or does she already know?"

"She already knows."

"You see, she is never going to have feelings for you again you might as well kill her. She's a liability."

"Why do you want her dead, she's you sister."

"Maybe by blood, but there is no emotional connection between us."

"Maybe you should make one." I said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sidney said scaring me.

"No one, just an old friend."

"That knows you're alive?"

"We can trust him." I said.

* * *

**What do you think? I couldn't help but bring Roman in. Please tell me what you think and thank you to everyone who left a comment!**


End file.
